


Hear Me Now

by RayneKruspe



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Biting, Demons, Eventual Sex, F/M, Fluff, Marking, Oral Sex, Romance, Rough Sex, Scratching, Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:34:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24032098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RayneKruspe/pseuds/RayneKruspe
Summary: After picking a flower she found to be quite beautiful, Rayne decided she wanted to give it to Lucifer. However, she was unsure of how he would take it. She knows he had done quite a lot for his brothers even though he shows his brotherly love in his own way. It would be a simple gesture, but why was it so difficult for her to present the flower to him? Was she just overthinking it?
Relationships: Lucifer & Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 36





	Hear Me Now

**Author's Note:**

> I was listening to a song and was inspired to write something fluffy with one of the brothers. I have decided to write Lucifer since I have yet to do a solo Lucifer story. The song that inspired this piece if "Hear Me Now" by Bad Wolves and DIAMANTE. As you can see, I was super original with the title. XD 
> 
> The line from the song that inspired me is as follows - ''I'm at the bottom, can you come let me up? 'Cause I brought a flower for you.'
> 
> The first chapter will be sweet things and fluff. The second chapter will be sexy time.
> 
> Also, some spoilers, it would be best after you beat the game or at least past chapter 16.

She heaved a heavy sigh and gripped the stem gently as she turned it over to examine it. It was a beautiful red rose she happened to come across when she walked from school and towards the House of Lamentation. She had no idea there were even rose bushes here. The dark red hues had drawn her attention and once she found the perfect one, she knew she had to give it to Lucifer. It was almost as beautiful as him, at least in her mind.

Rayne kept looking it over as she walked home and she had an easy smile on her face. However, the less distance between her and home, the more nervous she began to feel. What if he did not like it? What if he thought it was a silly notion? The questions ran through her head and she began to feel a bit uneasy about it. Rayne did not know why she had the idea of presenting a silly flower for him, but she really did want to do something nice for him. At least, she wanted to do something for him other than simple chores.

Despite her thoughts, she had made a decision. She would put a brave face on and approach him with confidence and give him this rose. If he did not like it, then he could throw it away. At least she could say that she tried. She swallowed her doubt and fear and crossed the footpath towards the building before she climbed the stairs and entered. Fortunately for her, she did not come across anyone once the door shut behind her. She carefully held the rose and glanced at it for a moment. It really was beautiful and even if it would wilt and fade, at least she would be able to give it to him at the peak of its beauty.

She took a deep breath as she made her way towards his study. She stood at the bottom of the stairs and glanced upstairs with a nervous expression as she gripped the flower, although very gently. She did not want to damage it in any way. Her purple eyes averted from the top of the stairs and towards the rose. It was even more beautiful in the lit room. It caused her to smile gently before her heart fluttered just a little. The sensation caused her eyes to widen and look away. She did not understand why it made her feel this way.

Rayne had always respected Lucifer and always wanted to do right by him. Although, she did have some difficulty when it came to helping his brothers out. She never meant to ever cross him, but fate was always a fickle creature. At this point, she had rescued Belphegor from the attic and had even gone back in time to set things straight. It was an emotional rollercoaster and so much had happened. However, things had calmed down after that and it even brought the brothers closer together, as close as they could be despite their interesting quirks. 

With the rose in her hand, Rayne took a deep breath and started for the stairs. However, her current confidence was slightly jarred when she heard a voice behind her. Her eyes widened as she stood in place.

"Rayne, what do you got there?" Belphie asked with curiosity. He was taking a nap in the front room when she entered. The door woke him up since he was in the lighter stages of his sleep. He averted his purple-pink gaze to the rose she held in her hands. Within his arms was his signature pillow which had cow prints over it as well as a black attachment that looked like a tail.

She turned to face him and placed the rose behind her back. Rayne was not sure why she felt embarrassed about Belphie seeing it, but she could not help but have such a reaction. "Oh... no, it's nothing," she spoke as she blushed. She tried hard to keep up her confident air that she was taken off guard when Belphie questioned her.

"Liar, I saw what it was, it is a rose, right? You know... those are pretty rare here," he stifled a yawn as he watched her for a moment. He had to crane his neck just a bit. Out of everyone here, she was the shortest. She was even shorter than Luke, he had always found it to be entertaining but kind of cute at the same time. "Who is it for?" He tilted his head slightly as he regarded her for a moment.

"Ah, no one in particular..." she trailed off as she averted her gaze from him. It was an embarrassing thought and slowly she felt her confidence waning. No! She had to do this, “I am sorry, Belphie, but I need to go…” she looked down before she turned away from him and made her way up the stairs. Her breath was slightly shaky and she felt a bit of a tremble in her knees. Why was she feeling this way? Her heart even began to thump loudly in her chest and she could feel it.

“Hm? Fine, don’t tell me then…” he yawned as he turned from the staircase, he would just return to his nap. Belphie did not think too much of it as he turned and considered finding Beel. However, his desire to nap fought him and won. With this, he returned to the front room and laid down on the couch.

 _Take it slow. You got this_. Why are you overthinking it?

Rayne finally climbed the stairs and stared down the hallway. She could do it, it was not hard, but it was for _him._ It was not as if she was trying to woo him or anything, she was just doing a kind gesture. Slowly, Rayne took a deep breath and walked down the hallway, past all of the brother's rooms as well as hers. It was down the hall, just down there. She could do it.

_No, I can’t…_

_Stop, you got this_. She shook her head and began to feel frustrated. _Just give him the flower, give him the stupid flower._ Rayne bit her lower lip and looked up. She knew it was not a stupid flower, it was special, it was rare. She could not let her insecurities stop her now. Rayne took a moment, she realized she was standing in front of Lucifer’s study already.

Rayne raised her hand and took a deep breath. In one of her hands was the rose hidden behind her back. It felt odd, it was as if she was a young man trying to woo their lover. Her other hand was still as she contemplated and hesitated. Her eyes were trained on the door as her mind began to overthink. She felt as if she was at the bottom of a well and the walls were her overwhelming thoughts.

“Come on in…” a voice was heard on the other side of the door. 

Her eyes widened as she clenched her jaw. How did he know she was there? Well, it was now or never, she had no choice. She bit the inside of her lip and clutched the door handle. Her heartbeat only increased as she opened the door and she poked her head into the doorway. She noted the warm fire blazing beside the desk. At the desk, she saw _him._ She swallowed hard and slowly entered and shut the door behind her.

“Rayne, I could hear you sigh from a mile away, what is the problem?” he glanced from the paperwork he was working on that was piled on his desk. The piles never ceased to end and they only seemed to grow exponentially as the days passed. 

She had her hand behind her back and was holding the rose in her hand, she was nervous, in fact, she was nervous enough that she did not notice that her finger was digging into a thorn on the stem. It did not register when it pricked her finger and caused her to bleed. “Oh, no, nothing is wrong,” she said as she averted her gaze. She had a goal in mind, but she felt as if she did not have the nerve.

Lucifer’s eyebrows slightly furrowed and he placed his quill down upon his desk. He noticed she was holding something behind her back, there was obviously something going on with her. He turned in his chair to face her, “Rayne, what is it you have behind your back?” He kept his ruby gaze on her face for a moment. She did not appear to be in any irregular distress, but he could tell something was off.

Rayne turned to face him once more and approached him slowly. “Well… I was walking home from school, and I found something…” she trailed off after she gently muttered. Her mind told her to hand the flower to him, but her body did not obey.

“Hm? Well, what was it you found,” he tilted his head to the side just slightly. He was soft with his words as to not come across as stern, which he knew was usually the case. Was he a bit irritated that she interrupted his work? Maybe a little, but he did not chide her, she never bothered him before and thought it might be something pertinent. 

This was her chance, she looked into his eyes as she walked towards the side of his desk. She waited a bit longer before she pulled the flower from behind her back and presented it before him. “I found… this. I thought it looked nice, and well…” her words failed her now that she was in the moment. From the moment she found the flower, she was thinking about the perfect words to say, however, it did not work out this way.

It took Lucifer a moment to realize that it was a beautiful rose she was holding for him. It took him even longer to register why she had a rose or why she seemed so hesitant. However, he hid his initial surprise by closing his eyes and giving her a gentle smirk. “Well, this is a surprise. This is meant as a gift?” His eyes averted from the rose and onto her face. 

She slowly nodded her head. “Yes, I saw it and thought that maybe, well, maybe you would like it. I know flowers end up fading and dying after being picked, but I still thought…” 

“I think it is very lovely,” he stilled her words, he could tell she was a nervous mess and he felt it was unnecessary for her to feel this way. There was a strange sensation stirring from within him, something warm that he did not recognize. No, he did recognize it, he simply did not want it to be the case. 

Once he grabbed the rose from her hands, he frowned and noticed the cut on her finger, it must have been from one of the thorns. Beautiful yet dangerous. “You are bleeding,” he simply stated as he carefully set the rose onto the desk and leaned in to reach for her hand in a gentle manner. There was a thin frown on his face as he observed her hand.

Rayne did not even notice the cut until he mentioned it and that was when she began to feel it as blood began to trickle slightly down her finger as he held her hand. “Oh! I did not realize… I am sorry..” she did not want to get any blood on him or his carpet which had prompted her apology.

“You have nothing to apologize for,” he spoke simply as he opened the drawer in his desk with his free hand, his other hand carefully held hers. Fortunately, he had something nearby that would help in this situation. He grabbed a clean cloth and wiped her wound slightly before he disinfected it. After that, he wrapped it gently with a bandage and looked up into her eyes. “You really should be more careful next time… some of the stems contain toxins that would harm humans,” he informed her, but softly as not to sound as if he was scolding her.

She watched him the entire time he dressed her wound and her cheeks felt slightly warm. Rayne turned her attention from her hand and into his eyes as he spoke to her. “Yes, I suppose I was not really thinking about that, honestly, I didn't even notice it,” she gave a gentle smile before she looked down towards her hand. Even after he dressed her wounds, he was still holding her hand. She could not help but keep her eyes on their hands and did not pull her hand away.

Lucifer glanced towards where Rayne was looking and he noticed the way he held her hand gently as well. He waited for a beat longer before releasing her hand. “Is there anything else you needed from me?” He sat back in his chair and watched her quietly. 

“No, that… that was it,” she said as she flushed slightly. She knew he was busy with his work, with that in mind she turned away from him and walked towards the door quietly. Well, at least he did not throw it away.

“Rayne,” he spoke her name gently as he picked the flower up from his desk and held it before him. He turned it over and considered the flower as well as her gesture. Once she turned to look towards him, he switched his gaze onto her and offered her the smallest hint of a smile. “Thank you for the rose. I do admit, it is rather beautiful,” he offered gently. When he said the word beautiful, he pointed his gaze straight into her eyes. 

Rayne’s smile broadened in response and she gently nodded, “I am glad you like it,” she felt abashed for a moment but then turned to take her leave.

Once the door was closed, Lucifer gazed towards the shut door. He felt the same sensations stirring from within. He sighed and stood up for a moment. Once he found a suitable vase, he filled it up with water from a container he kept for brewing tea. He set the vase on his desk and took a moment to appreciate its beauty before he settled down and returned to his work.

_ Who would have thought a human like you would stir up these feelings within me? _


End file.
